farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Game
The Mystery Game was released on July 14, 2010. Each dart must be thrown at the balloons, and every dart is a winner. Playing this game did not count toward the They of Mystery Ribbon until the August 12, 2010 update. On August 11, 2010 FarmVille gave one free dart to throw on any Mystery game. This free dart is not limited time, so you can hold on to it until you find some game items you really, really like. Starting November 15, 2010 players would also earn a free dart whenever they redeemed a FarmVille Game Card. As of December 2010, a Mystery Game Dart was also made available through the American Express Reward Points Program for 325 Membership reward points, and through Citi ThankYou Rewards Program for 1,000 points. Mystery Game 36 - Valentines Day Released February 06, 2011 to February 13, 2011 Mystery Game 35 - Red Box Released January 30, 2011 to February 06, 2011 Mystery Game 34 - Valentine's Released January 23, 2011 to January 30, 2011 Mystery Game 33 - Northern Siberian Released January 16, 2011 to January 23, 2011 Mystery Game 32 Released January 09, 2011 to January 16, 2011 Mystery Game 31 Released January 02, 2011 to January 09, 2011 Mystery Game 30 - Best of Animals Released December 26, 2010 to January 02, 2011 Mystery Game 29 - Silver and Gold Released December 19, 2010 to December 26, 2010 Mystery Game 28 Released December 12, 2010 to December 19, 2010 Mystery Game 27 Released December 05, 2010 to December 12, 2010 Mystery Game 26 Released November 28, 2010 to December 05, 2010 Mystery Game 25 Released November 24, 2010 to November 28, 2010 Mystery Game 24 Released November 17, 2010 to November 24, 2010 Mystery Game 23 Released November 10, 2010 to November 17, 2010 Mystery Game 22 Released November 03, 2010 to November 10, 2010 Mystery Game 21 Released October 27, 2010 to November 3, 2010 Mystery Game 20 Released October 20, 2010 to October 27, 2010 Mystery Game 19 Released October 13, 2010 to October 20, 2010 Mystery Game 18 Released October 6, 2010 to October 13, 2010 Mystery Game 17 Released September 28, 2010 to October 5, 2010 Mystery Game 16 Released September 21, 2010 to September 28, 2010 Mystery Game 15 Released September 14, 2010 to September 21, 2010 Mystery Game 14 Released: September 7, 2010 to September 14, 2010 Mystery Game 13 Released: August 31, 2010 to September 7, 2010 Mystery Game 12 Released: August 25, 2010 to August 31, 2010 Seven Days of Summer During the 7 Days of Summer Event, the Mystery Game was restocked every day with favorite items from past events. Mystery Game 11 (Day 7) Released August 15, 2010 to August 25h, 2010, during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 10 (Day 6) Released August 14, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the Japanese Garden re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 9 (Day 5) Released August 13, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the Island Event re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 8 (Day 4) Released August 12, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the Tuscan Event re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 7 (Day 3) Released August 11, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the Southwestern Event re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 6 (Day 2) Released August 10, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the French Chateau Event re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 5 (Day 1) Released August 9, 2010 for one day only. This was part of the Yukon Event, California Event, and Yellowstone Event re-release during the 7 Days of Summer Event. Mystery Game 4 Released August 4, 2010 to August 8, 2010. Like the Mystery Animal Crate, one dart costs . Mystery Game 3 Released July 27, 2010 to August 4, 2010 Mystery Game 2 Released July 22, 2010 to July 27, 2010 Mystery Game 1 Released July 14, 2010 to July 21, 2010 Category:Mystery Box items Category:Decorations Mystery Game Category:American Express Rewards